Taisetsuna
by Haibane-no-Rakka
Summary: A story about a girl & a boy that meet by accident , when love grew between them , there will be so many interesting thing happening in Rikkai & Seigaku . Yukimura X OC
1. Prologue

**Taisetsuna (Precious)**

**Disclaimer : **Tenipuri belongs to Konomi-sensei

**Authors: **Haibane no Rakka & also White sugar (A.K.A YanaKiri Lover)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 : **Prologue

"_Sei-chan , if somebody ask you , " What is the color of love ?" how do you answer it ?"_

"_I don't know…how about you ? "_

"_I guess it's white …" _

"_White ?"_

"_Yes , only white . But , if we put so many colors above it ,no matter how soft & vague . We can see it clearly . _

_Pink for every time our heart pounding when near him,_

_Red for every time we fight because of jealousy, _

_Yellow for his smile and laughter, _

_Green for every time we feel peace near him, _

_Purple for every time we feel alone & sad_

_And blue is for the color of tears we drop when we were apart, _

_Isn't love like that ? Full of emotions . Happiness , Sadness , Anger , Tears , & sometime it's not clear what emotion above the other emotion . Even if we try to hide our feelings , because love is white , we can still see it . " _

**A/n **Nyaaaa ! It's me strike back again after a long break . Okay , this is a fic that still had a connection with Imoutou , cause Ryoko appeared again in this fic . So please Read & review . Nyaa…please push the button under this chapter (message from a cat ) .


	2. When They Meet

**Taisetsuna (Precious)**

**Disclaimer : **Tenipuri belongs to Konomi-sensei

* * *

**Chapter 2 : When they meet **

"Saa te , now we arrive at Rikkaidai , we had a match in here . And I hope we will do the best we can . " Haruka said "But , Buchou…… aren't we pick the wrong day the wind is really strong today . " Machi said as she hold her jacket tightly "Nah , it's normal . After all it's autumn already . " Asuza replied as she smile holding the falling leaf in her hand "But , we have to try it . " Haruka said again before her best friend suddenly interrupted him "Ichi , Ni , San , Yon , Go , Roku , Nana , Hachi , eto……HACHI ! " Kiyomi suddenly screamed "I think we miss one of our member . " Karen said "And , the worse one it's Ryoko who disappeared . " Machi said "Minna , go to search for him ! " Haruka ordered "HAI ! " the other replied "Aah… I hope she isn't lost in the way here . " the brown haired girl said

(Somewhere else )

"Eto….where Am I ? " Ryoko asked innocently 'I think …. I'm lost……AGAIN !' she screamed in her heart "Takku…… I really have to be get away from this place & search for Buchou . " she said scratching her head , when she see a boy who train in the empty tennis court . "Eto…Sugoi ne ! He can do twist serve ! " Ryoko said cheerfully , when suddenly the boy noticed her appearance "Gomen ne………I think I interrupted you . " she said , twisting her index finger , slightly blushed "Nah , that's okay . " he said cheerfully "Ano……I think I'm lost in here ." she said , blushed furiously . When suddenly another boy appeared in front of them , "Seiichi , you must take a rest now . " he said when he suddenly see the girl in front of him "Are you from seigaku ? " the taller boy asked "Hai…" Ryoko replied "One of your team member asked about one member that was lost . " he said again "I'll will show you the way there. Renji , they were at the other court right ?" the boy called Seiichi suddenly grabbed her arm and lead the girl into the place where her teammates already waited .

"I'm really sorry , I was very bad at direction ." Ryoko said still blushed furiously , because the boy hasn't released her hand "Oh yes , I would like to introduce myself . My name is Echizen Ryoko , nice to meet you ." the black haired girl said cheerfully "My name is Yukimura Seiichi . Can I asked you about something ?" Yukimura said "Feel free too ask me . " Ryoko replied smiling happily "Do you have any relationship with Echizen Ryoma ? You really looked like him. " he asked "Eto……actually I'm his twin little sister . Yukimura-san , I want to say ……I really liked how you played tennis ! You can do many things that I can't do ." she said cheerfully "Thank you , but I'm just a buchou that make my team always worried about me . " Yukimura replied the girl "But , you can play better than me ." she said again "Do you want to have a match with me , someday maybe ? " he asked again "Ah……I don't think that I can win if I have a match with you . But Nii-san will be very happy if he can get a match with you . " she said again "I'll waited for that . " he said

"Ryoko ! Right here ! " Machi screamed wave her hand , "Sorry , I'm lost again . " Ryoko said when suddenly the dark blue haired girl pinched her head "Baka ! Don't make us worried about you . " she said , when her friend already left her "Yukimura-san , I want to say thank you very much . " Ryoko said "Just call me Seiichi . I hope we can meet again ." he said as he walked away "Hai ! Seiichi-san ! " she smiles sweetly , that suddenly a slight trace of red appeared at the boy face .

GAME SET ! WON BY SEIGAKU , ECHIZEN ! 7-5 !

**

* * *

****A/n** How about the first chapter , do you like it ? I hope you will like it . I also want to say sorry if you see so many grammatical error , because english isn't my mother language .Please put a review here , Kay ? 


	3. Summer adventure part1 Pingpong match

**Taisetsuna (Precious)**

**Disclaimer : **Tenipuri belongs to Konomi-sensei

* * *

**Chapter 3 :**Summer adventure part.1 (Ping-pong match crash 1 )

* * *

"Ohayo ! Gomen , we came late . " Ryoko said as she waved to her friend in the train station

"Ohayo , Ryoko-chan .I think you won't make it . After all , the train is going to depart soon . " Haruka said as she looked at her watch , and smiled because it's still not too late

"Mou……if Nii-san wake up earlier , we won't late to arrive here ." Ryoko said as her brother tried to put their luggage under their seat .

"Ryoko , I glad you can come right in time . " Kiyomi said to the girl who seated in front of her

"I already told you Kiyomi , that there will be a 95 percent that Echizen- kyoudai will be late . " Inui said to his friend who seated next to him

"Maa…I think , you're right . Sadaharu-kun much more better at data tennis than me . " the brown haired girl said as she opened a book .

"Nii-san , I think you took the wrong seat . " Ryoko whispered to her brother

"I think so . " Ryoma whispered to his sister ear

"Ryoko-chan , Ochibi , want to play cards ?" Eiji asked cheerfully

"Nope" the younger boy said as he tried to sleep again

"Nii-san , don't go to sleep again . I want to play to Eiji-senpai . " the black haired girl said cheerfully .

"Ochibi , there's a message from buchou . He said you should run 30 laps when we arrive . " Eiji said again

"Why should I ? " Ryoma protested when suddenly Tezuka yelled from his seat

"40 Laps , Echizen ! And if you still protested it , 50 Laps ! " he said

"Nii-san , you better do it . Or Tezuka-senpai will make it into 60 laps . " Ryoko said almost whispered

"Okay …. I understand Buchou . " Ryoma sighed heavily , it should be a nice trip unless the captain didn't give him order to run 50 laps .

* * *

"Wai ! Wai ! It's such a big inn . " Machi said cheerfully when they finnaly arrived

"My uncle said , we can use this inn freely . There a tennis courts back there , so we can had practice and also if we walk about 5 minutes from here , we can see the beach . " Karen said

"It such a traditional inn . " Asuza said to her doubles partner

"Ah , hai . This place was a traditional house before Jii-san bought it & made it a as an inn . Because he likes the structure . He keep the building like the first time he bought it . " Karen replied

"Well , if it isn't my little Karen . Then if I wrong , my eyes really started to trick me ." a white haired man said as he took away the cigar pipe from his mouth .

"Honda Jii-san , it's really a pleasure to see you again . " the green eyed girl said as she hugged her uncle

"You're must be Karen's friends ? Then , please come inside I will prepare your room . " Honda replied

"Just like it's building , ne ? It's really a traditional room . " Ryoko said as she began to unpacked her luggage

"Ah……I prefer to stay in room like this than in a modern inn ." Haru just smilling softly to the younger girl

"Isn't Haru-chan house is a traditional house too ? " Machi asked the captain

"Well , after all it's a treasure from my family . Baa-san said , my family build that house when her mother still a child . " She said again

"Haru , Ryoko , Machi ! Get down here . We want to play ping pong right now ." Asuza screamed from downstairs

"Hai ! " the three girls replied before they started to chuckle a little

"I want to play doubles today . " Machi said cheerfully

"I guess so , how about you , Ryoko ? " Haruka asked Ryoko

"I don't know . I think……" she said before she suddenly bumped the person in front of him

"Gomen……I should walk more carefully ." Ryoko said again before the person who she bumped give his hand to help him

"Ryoko-san , Are you okay ? " the boy in front of him asked

"Ah hai……eto……SEIICHI-SAN ?" she suddenly screamed

* * *

"I really don't know you also stay at this inn ." Ryoko said as she sat near the blue haired boy

"Well , my team planned this . After all we get a month of holiday in summer . " Yukimura replied

"Did you came alone here , Seiichi-san ? " she asked as she drinks her Ponta

"No , I came here with my team . Do you want to meet them ?" he asked as he smiled

"I'd like to . But , I guess it's better if they meet with Nii-san and the other . After all we can have some match ." Ryoko said cheerfully

"You really like tennis a lot , don't you ? " he laughed remembering the first time they met , she also ask a match with him.

"Ryoko ! Come here ! " Karen waved her hand as she saw the younger girl

"Gomen minna , I'm late !" Ryoko said

"Konnichiwa , Ryoko invited us to came here with him . " Yukimura said as he saw the other people at the recreational room

"Sadaharu , it's been a long time . " Renji said to his friend

"Renji , I don't know you came here ." Inui replied the other boy

"I guess some of you already know each other well ." Sanada said

"You must be from Rikkai Dai , Yukimura Seiichi & Sanada Genichirou , am I right ?" Tezuka asked both of the captain and vice captain

"Yes , nice to meet you Tezuka Kunimitsu ." Yukimura said as he shake the seigaku's captain hand

"Oh yes , I got an idea ! Why don't you have a ping pong match with Seigaku regulars ? It's a good practice before the Kantou Tournament !" Ryoko suddenly said cheerfully

"That's a good idea ! Now then , for the excitement the winner got a prize ! Which is ……… a very healthy vegetable juice **(well you know , whose the one who make the juice )** ! " Machi said cheerfully in the background Inu is carrying a large pitcher with a purple coloured liquid

'Oh man……… everyone is going to die . That juice just fits perfectly for a bomb ingredient …….' Ryoko thought in her heart , when she suddenly met the gaze of a certain blue haired boy

"Seichii-san , ganbatte ne ! " She said cheerfully giving him a 'peace' sign

"Ne…ne…..Ryoko , is there something beetwen the two of you ? " Karen asked cheerfully

"E…….eto……nothing ! " Ryoko said as she felt her face heated up

"He….he….he……Ii data ……" Kiyomi teased the younger girl

"Mou ! " the younger girl finally decided to left her two older friends , trying to go to somewhere else .

* * *

"Che……why does everyone think that there is something between me and Seichii-san ? " Ryoko said as she opened her strawberry flavoured ponta can 'Or maybe there's really something between the two of us ? ' she asked herself as she took a sip from her can

"Mou ! I really shouldn't think seriously about that ! " she shouted , with a red coloured face

"Ne……ne? Is there anyone who wants to play a matchmaking between , Ryoko and that Rikkai Dai captain ? " Karen asked

"Nice idea ! But……how do we do it ? " Machi asked

"Actually I don't know about Yukimura-san feelings , but as far as I know . Ryoko seems to be interested with him . After all , he was the one who helped Ryoko , when she got lost in Rikkai. " Haru said to the other

"Aww……don't mind it ! Just make the two of them to be together . " Kiyomi talked as her hand played with her hair

"Umm….well okay …" the other replied

"Atchooo ! " Ryoko sneezed

"I think someone is talking about me …… and I don't know why I got a bad feelings about this ……. " Ryoko said

* * *

**A/n **Awww ! Finally I finished this chapter , after a long –long time since I updated this story . This chapter I dedicated for everyone who has read , gives review , or maybe just accidentally opened the page of my story …… I love you all ! Without you , I will never make it ! 


	4. Summer adventure part2 Gossip and the

**Taisetsuna (Precious)**

**Disclaimer : **Tenipuri belongs to Konomi-sensei

**Chapter 4 :**Summer adventure part.2 ( Gossip and the sea 0.2)

* * *

"Ryoko ? You're not coming inside ? " Ryoma asked his little sister as he saw him stood on the hallway

"Iya…… I'm going to went outside . The air outside is very nice . " She replied lightly

"You should joined us afterwards. " he said as his sister nodded slightly

"Wheew ! The air outside is really good ! " Ryoko said as the soft breeze , blew through her body .

"Eto…… Karen-chan said that we can see the sea if we walk for about five minutes from here . " Ryoko said as she suddenly got an idea tog go to the beach alone , after all the beach at the night with full moon like this got the most beautiful scenery .

"Mou , where does she gone ? " Machi said as she checking all the place where she knew that Ryoko will be there .

"Does she got lost again ? " She said again , when suddenly a certain blue haired boy talked to him

"Can I go to look after him ? She's really bad at her sense of direction isn't she ? " Yukimura asked the blue haired girl , who somehow looks confused with his concern

"Aa…… thank you . You really helped me out . " she just smiled , as the captain from Rikkai team walked out

"Ne…ne… there really something between them . " Machi smiled as she whispered those words to herself , when she suddenly jumped in happiness like the rabbit from the Alice in Wonderland that she had read in her childhood

"Oui ! Got a good news ! " Machi yelled at her friends

"Atcha……it's very cold . " Ryoko said cheerfully as she put her feet in the cold sea water .

"We always loved to do things like this when we were a child . " She said as she buried her feet in the soft sand , remembered her childhood memories when she walks on the shore with Ryoga and Ryoma .

She still remembered clearly when the wave come , she will always tightened her grip on her two brothers . Which immediately make one of them fall to the soft wet sand in the shore , mostly Ryoma will be the one who fall first , and when both of his siblings offered their hands he would pulled them so they would fall to the wet sand near them .

"You looks like having a lot of fun , can I joined you too ? " said a familiar voice from her back , which immediately make her heart jumped .

"Aa…… Seiichi-san ? " she said when suddenly she lost her balance

"Ryoko - san ! " the boy in front of him tried to grab her hand , but it just make the two of them fall to the cold water

"Atcha…… gomen ne ……" Ryoko said as she shook her head

"That's fine …… " Yukimura replied , when suddenly both of them started to laughed loudly

"Maybe we should go back to the inn , since our yukata is wet . " Yukimura said as he offered his hand to the girl

"Well …… let's go , it's very cold right now . " Ryoko said as she gladly accepted the hand that the blue haired boy has offered

"Are you sure ? " Karen asked the younger girl

"Well , if there isn't something between them . Why does he bothered to look after him ? " Machi replied

"Ano…… I think it's not good to talked about peoples that weren't right here …… I feel that we are gossiping , and it's not good …… not good ……" Azusa said

"Oh …… Come on ! " Machi and Karen said in unison

"There's a 97 that they were lover , and 1.5 that Yukimura-san only got a right sided feelings towards Ryoko , and a 1,5 that they were just an ordinary friends . If my calculations is wrong . I want to do anything . If I was right , then you have to anything that I had ordered to you . " Kiyomi said as she scribbled something in her book

"Deal ! " Once again Karen and Machi said in unison

"Mou…… it's not good to do something like that …. " Haru and Azusa said together

"Full moon……" Ryoko said as she saw the full moon that appeared after the cloud disappeared

"Eh……? " Yukimura asked

"It's beautiful …… isn't it ? " she said smiling at the boy

"Yes…… it's very beautiful . " he replied

"Nee…… Seichii-san , let's have a race to the inn ! The one who lost has to do everything the winner has ordered ! " Ryoko said cheerfully as she begun to run as fast as she can

"Hey ! Wait for me ! " Yukimura said as he tried to chase the girl

"Dunk smash ! " Momo said as he use his favourite movement

"Isn't it should be a ping – pong match ? Then why does they use their movement IN TENNIS ! " Karen screamed to her other friends , when suddenly the ping-pong table cracked into two pieces , by the impact from Momo's dunk smash

"Ara…… ? Don't look at me ? " Haru said as she suddenly realize the glare she got from the other tennis club member

"Aw…. Come on ! Since Tezuka-buchou has asked permission to go back to his room , and that Rikkai Dai team captain has gone somewhere . Then you're the only one we can asked help " Machi said

"Don't count me in …… I want to go back to my room . " Haru said as she tried to ran away from her right-now-crazy friends

"Ta-Ki-Za-Wa , Ha-Ru-ka ….. if you don't want to settled down this problems ... I believe , that your date videotape will be on every where , in the school …… " Kiyomi said cheerfully as she show the video with a label that say "Haruka's blackmailing video"

"Nande ? What kind of date ? " Haru said trying to hide her nervousness

"Your date with …… Kikumaru …… " Kiyomi whispered in the other girl ear

"GYAAAAA ! WHERE DID YOU GET THAT ! " Haruka suddenly screamed out loud making almost everyone in the room heart jumped

"I told you so …… " Kiyomi said smirking

"Mou…… you're too fast ! " Ryoko yelled as she took a deep breath , she has lost to the boy

"I told you …… it's not easy too beat me , even tough you cheat … " he laughed as he received a glare from the girl in front of him

"Bwee…… I don't care ! I want to go back to my room ! " she said as she walked away from the inn hallway

"Don't forget our promise . " Yukimura replied

"Ee…… I …… I …… " she said , turning her head to the blue haired boy

"Just wait for announcement tomorrow , I'm too tired to think about that for now . " he said

"It's …… so good ! " Ryoko said as she entered the onsen , it's always good to relaxed your tired body in this boiled water pool

"I guess …… I know why Nii-san like to do this . " she said again as she gazed to the wood ceiling , wondering what punishment she will get tomorrow .

"Mou ! Echizen Ryoko ! Don't think about that yet ! " she said as she drowned herself

"Hey…… it's not only you who wanted to have fun in here too …… " suddenly a voice came

"Azusa – chan ? " Ryoko asked as she saw her senpai

"It's always nice to do this at the middle of the night , since there's only a few people in here . " Azusa said again smiling towards the younger girl

"Where's the other ? " Ryoko asked

"In their room , they want to get some rest . After Haruka-buchou got berserk , because the boys make some chaos . Oh yes…… where did you go actually ? Ryoma seems to be worried about you , it seems that he keeps on calling someone from his cellphone . " the older girl said as she closed her eyes

"Azusa-chan ? Did you know …… who does Nii-san called ? " Ryoko asked , she started to feel uneasy

"I don't know , but I remember that he called the name of …… eto…… Ryoga . " the brown eyed girl said

"Oh…… my God …… I think I want to go back to my room . " The black haired girl said as she went outside to change her clothes

"Tell Karen , I stay here for some minutes again . " Azusa said

" GYAAAAAAA ! " a screamed suddenly heard from a certain room in the inn , as the owner of the voice suddenly walked to the other room hurriedly

"You ! BAKA ONII-SAN ! " Ryoko said as she waking up her older brother

"Is there any matter , Echizen-tachi ?" Momo and Kikumaru asked in unison

"You , both of you go to sleep ! " Ryoko ordered

"Aa….hai ! " the two senpai do as the younger girl had ordered , sometimes she's more scarier than Tezuka-buchou .

"Ung ? What happen Ryoko ? " Ryoma asked innocently

"HOW CAN YOU CALLED RYOGA – NII ? NOW LOOK AT THIS ! " Ryoko yelled as she opened a message in her white & baby blue coloured cell phone

_To both of you , Ryoma & Ryoko _

_Wait for me in Japan , I'm going to come home as soon as I can sincei'm still in a middle of a tournament . Btw , Ryoma don't forget to take care of our little sister , and just kick ever boy who tried to get closed to him . _

_Sender :_

_Ryoga – nii _

_xxxx-xoxoxoxox_

"Oh…… from Ryoga-nii ? " Ryoma asked

"DON"T YOU DARE TO SAID THAT CASUALLY ! If , Ryoga-nii came …… then , it's was going to be a nightmare ! " Ryoko yelled again

* * *

**A/n **Well , how about this chapter ? Did you like it ? If yes is the answer please sent me a review . Btw , sorry for an very OOC Ryoma and Ryoga . 


End file.
